Three Remnants and a Baby
by Kobato-Dobatochan
Summary: what happens when three silver haired guys decide to take on a baby possibly related to them? Awhole mess of chaos Rated T for some themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or the idea of Three Men and a Baby or anything else except my dignity and yada yada so enjoy!!

**A/N: Ok folks I came up with this idea in **_**my SLEEP!! **_** omg i just woke then and there and started jotting down stuff and well here's this new fic, P.S. srry for the LONG procrastination of my other fic.**

Chapter 1: Special Delivery

Saturday 9:35 a.m.

"C'mon Kadaj hurry it up there _ARE _other people in this house besides you, geez I swear ever since we left niisan's house you take forever with every-"

Just then Kadaj came out the bathroom glaring his great catlike eyes at Yazoo thinking that its not _HIS _fault he wakes up with an afro puff every single morning but shrugged it off and headed toward the kitchen to see what Loz was making._ Gee I hope this time whatever Loz made I can keep it down for a good while. Man do I miss Tifa's cooking. _Thought kadaj as he settled himself on a breakfast nook stool. Loz came over towards him carrying what looked like to be pancakes but Kadaj's stomach said otherwise.

"Uh Loz, what is that you just made and is it edible to eat?"

" Oh come on bro, its just some pancakes and sausages besides I spent half the morning making these at _**LEAST**_ give them a try. And where is Yazoo? still in the bathroom?"

"Yes." replied kadaj taking a cautious forkful of charred pancake and forcing it down his throat when Yazoo came out the bathroom only to see Kadaj sprint past him in full speed and close himself in there a second time.

" Hmm let me guess Loz you cooked again huh?" Yazoo said slyly making himself some cereal, " Y'know you could always take cooking lessons or let us make meals ourselves...without you cooking that is." Loz heading towards the door looked at Yazoo in a way that he wanted to pummel him but just ended up flipping him off instead.

" Yeah, yeah bro fine i'll stay out of the kitchen and-" before Loz could finish he found himself face to face with what looked like a bassinet and looking back at Yazoo who was munching on Captain Crunch didn't want to bother him instead waved over Kadaj who just released himself from the bathroom over to where Loz stood.

" Say Kadaj do you have any idea what this thing is and how it got in front of our door?"

" Hmm from the looks of it Loz its a baby basket but I wonder..."

Before he could continue Kadaj finally found what he was looking for deep inside the basket he found a sleeping tiny baby cuddled in a bunch of blankets barely stirring, looking at Loz who just stared back at him then at the baby because he didn't know what else to do.

" Hey Yazoo come here you better come look at what we found in this basket."

Yazoo who got done eating went over to his brothers to see them show him the baby they just discovered right before any of them could say something the baby woke up to the three men revealing bright catlike eyes and silver and black mixed hair.

" What the..."

**A/N: ok folks that's the end of the first chapter I know its **_**NOT **_**exactly three men and a baby but i thought i'd make it similar but twist it up a bit so that it could be exciting and what not so chapter 2 shall be up soon take care folks!! **


	2. Chapter 2 She's WHOSE Daughter!

Disclaimer: hmmmm i dont own any of the remnant boys they're square's so there!! XP nor do i own the ideal use of three men and a baby but wish i did twas a funny movie but i dont so HUMPH!!! the only thin i own is the story and that little bundle of joy so nyaaaah!!!

Chapter 2: It's _**WHOSE **_Daughter?!?!?!?!

"Uhhh guys is it just me or does this kid have the same exact features as us?"

SMACK!!!!

"Owwww what the heck was that for?!" Asked Loz rubbing his head Yazoo looked at him then rolled his eyes thus earning another smack on the head from Kadaj frowned at at him replying, "The reason i hit you was beacuse you were stating the obvious about the baby 'does it have the same exact features as us?' Loz look around what oher people do you see walking around with NATURAL silver hair and cat-eyes besides us? HUH???"

Loz rubbing his head still just pointed at the baby in the bassinet Kadaj just stood there shaking his head thinking,_Why did i even bother asking? But either way whos kid is this but more importantly who FATHERED it?!??!_ thinking still the three boys made their way back to the kitchen with Yazoo carrying the bassinet playing with the baby for he and it were now officially friends setting it down Yazoo looked at his brothers and asked, "So what do you think it is?"

Loz looking at the kid said," Its a girl no doubt about it."

Kadaj who was stroking and cooing the baby corrected him by saying, "No no dear bother this is a boy because boys are far more quiet than girl they're alsways noisy whiny and VERY needy." (**A/N: hey now thats not fair boys whine also DX**)

"Its a girl."

"Boy"

"Girl."

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl."

As Loz and Kadaj's gender fight escalated their shouts and yells disturbed another occupant who was sleeping down the hall shaking his head Yazoo thought to himself, _those to better stop yelling or else they're going to be trouble cuz if he just so happens to wake up-......._

"WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL YELLING RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!"

Yazoo -thinking-_ Oops too late...._

A sound of a door opening then slamming closed followed by ferocious footsteps made their way to the kitchen Kadaj and Loz who ceased their fight now stopped to look at the archway in fear because standing underneath it was a very pissed and annoyed Sephiroth who was losing patience just by looking at them he still wonderd to this day how they talked him in to living with them he'll never know but trying not to have a temper he asked slow but in a forced voice, "Ok what is it that you guys are yelling about that you had to wake me up??!?!?!"

Kadaj/Loz: -gulps-........

"Ok then Yazoo?"

Yazoo looked at him and replied, "oh you know the usual gender fight over things and such no worries."

Sephiroth seemed to relent a bit just shrugged and went back to his room no one could calm sephy as quickly than Yazoo which is why deep down sephiroth wished it was just Yazoo and him than the other too, but either way since the yelling ceased Shephy turned heel and went back to his room.

Yazoo looking at the to boys shouted harshly but quietly, "You two should count your blessing i warded him off cuz if i wasnt her who knows what he woulda done to you!!! Do you guys want a repeat of the forced public fanservice again do you?!?!?!"

Loz/Kadaj -shakes heads-

Loz still looking at the kid asked again, "But seriously what is it??" Yazoo looking down at the baby who began sucking on kadaj's finger looked back at him with those curious catlike eyes shrugging he lifted the baby out of the cradle and found found its diaper the true source of its identity the other two gather as Yazoo pulled it down Loz jumped back in triumph was about to shout but saw Yazoo strike a warning glance but said quietly, "ha!! see told you i was right it is a girl and boy is she a cutie!!"

Kadaj just huffed in defeat as he was leaving the room he noticed a piece of paper on the ground picking it up he began to read it, at the last line his face frozen with shock that he just stood there holding it Yazoo seeing him there poked him a bit but took the same paper and read it then he to froze with shock Loz was playing witht he little girl went to see what was wrong with his brothers took the paper and read:

Dear Silver Enchanter,

Well well well it seems our many hours of dating plus a side of.....**ROLE PLAYING **has resulted in the birth of our precious Armeria but

Im not ready to play '_**MOMMY' **_just yet which is why ileave her with you till i return from england but **HOPEFULLY **you can handle this but if not.....well **'SEPHIROTH' **she' your problem now!!!!

Love Always,

Ava

Loz who just finised reading the letter turned his attetion to a hallway outlined with rose and little cherubs above a 'certain' someone's door clutching the letter still he to then joined his brothers in suit of face freezing because they now know the baby's paternity but question was who was going to be the one to break it too him.

Loz,Kadaj/Yazoo -thinking- _So this is HIS baby dear good we're doomed no the whole world is DOOMED especially nii-san!!!!_

Armeria: O,O *falls asleep*

**A/N: O_o........yeah i didnt see that one coming and i TYPED it ,;;;; but either way yes folks a manic momma lover is a daddy and a ladies man hmmm when he wakes up wonde rhow he'll take Armeria and and how will the boys handle being uncles....er fathers or SOMETHING!!!! *faints* but either way R&R pplz ~tottles~**


	3. Chapter 3 To Tell or Die?

Disclaimer: *sigh*........i don't own the remnants nor the somewhat storyline of three men and a baby!!! The only thing i own is that baby Armeria and the idea so all you ninjas and assassin's can get your crap and leave!! *looks at Ezio leaving* HOLD on there handsome you stay your keeping me company i have popcorn!! ^w^

Ezio: -shrugs- ok *grabs a handful*

Yeah yeah i dont own him either......move on with the story!!

Chapter 3: To Tell or Die?

"Loz.....Kadaj....please PLEASE tell me i read that letter wrong."

Yazoo turning a very paled face to his brothers who were also pale just shook their heads while little Ameria sleeping calmly in Loz's arms, shaking himself back to normality took a seat at the breakfast nook again and reread the lette,_silver enchanter??!?! ROLE-PLAYING hmm must of been a nicer way of saying sex -_- but either way when did Sephiroth become a ladies man he was always the single er...loner type infact if a woman even LOOKED at him he'd get goosebumps and give her the death glare. But either way how could a mother just up and leave her child let alone a little baby with her father none the less...oh dear wonder how to break it to him._Yazoo thought but something from the corner of his eye began to slip from Loz's hands realizing it was he baby Yazoo sprinted fro his chair and caught before she hit the floor.

Armeria; -wakes up- O.o -inserts baby cries-

SMACK SMACK KICK SMACK SMACK!!!

"LOZ YOU INSANE IDIOT HOW DARE YOU ALMOST DROP THIS CHILD!!!!!!!!! SHE'S NOT A TOY NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU CAUSED HER TO CRY AND MAYBE SCARRED HER FOR LIFE YOU WRETCHED CRETIN OF A MAN!!!!"

Kadaj shouting at Loz in a fury of anger while Yazoo was calming Armeria down by giving her a bottle to which her cries subsided breathing a sigh of relief, turning to Kadaj grabbed him by his hair and hissed into his ear, "what did i just _**SAY **_about keeping your voice down do you wish to die at a young age?!?!? Do you??!?!" Kadaj shook his head slowly before breathing a sigh of relief when Yazoo let go of his hair following him to the nook and took a seat next to him to see if the baby was ok but turned an icey glare to Loz who was coming near them but shrunk away to the kitchen table settling down Loz for once asked a useful question,"Say uhh....guys umm who's gonna break the news to sephy that he has a daughter?" Yazoo and Kadaj looked at each other then back at Loz then to each other again before shrugging.

Loz: *face palm* oh jeez we're screwed

Kadaj jumped up saying, "Ok i nominate Loz to tell Seph!!" Yazoo nodded in agreement while Armeria was doing.......well erm man what babies always do look cute but a slight turning of her head made it seem as thought she too agreed in sending Loz to his early imminent doom. Shocked Loz stood up from his chair and ointed saying, "HEEEY why me Kadaj you go or better yet Yazoo _YOU _go since your the king at calming him down so you should go."

Yazoo glaring at Loz just shook his head saying flatout NO silent all three brothers couldn't decide on who should be the deadman walking to go break the fact that one of them was a father figuring out nothing else besides petty arguing the 3 young man did the only thing that would be the decided fate

The Last Resort

The ONLY problem solver

The Baron of Decesion making

The

One and

Only.........

-Drum Rolls-

Rock Paper Scissors

Yup the one and only childish game that answered all of peoples problems that game so here how it was Loz vs Kadaj/Yazoo with their option of Loz going to tell sephiroth while Loz has the other option on all three of them go bets 3/3.

**Round 1: Loz wins**

**Round 2: Kadaj/Yazoo**

**Round 3: Tie**

**Round 4: Tie**

**Round 5: Tie**

**Round 6: Tie**

**Round 7: Tie......again -_- (A/N: jeez they're that scared....wimps!!! XD)**

**Round 8: K/Y *no.....not the lubi cream ,***

**Round 9: K/Y**

**Round 10: Loz**

**Last and FINAL Round -drum rolls- :K/Y-- wait what??!?!?! *looks* Loz?!?!?!?**

***Replay* kadaj/yazoo pull rock with Loz getting scissors only getting desperate pulled the oldest and evilest move on the planet.....the switching of plays so very quickly but **_**NOTICEABLE**_** that Loz scissors became paper thus covering rock.**

***End Replay***

"Ha!!!! Yeah I won I won I-....."

SMACK!!!

"ow what the hell was that for?!?!?" Loz shouted rubbing his head in agonizing pain looking up he face to face with two pair of cat-eyes sending death glaresready to kill kadaj taking step forward looked at Loz saying," You know DAMNED well what that was for you cheated..-"

"did not."

"did so brother infact it was quiet visible that everyone could see it!!!" snapped Yazoo who was checking on Armeria only to see her playing with her rattle a bit befor dozing off yet again. Turning to Loz Yazoo stared him down while Kadaj smacked the crap out of him saying,"because of you becoming DESPERATE we all have to now go to that....that room and waken the sleeping threat to the world because your to chicken to go!!!"

Loz blocking Kadaj's hits spat back, "oh your one to talk your chicken too at least im not afraid of flowers!!" Kadaj paused in mid hit gave loz the stunned look for clearly remembering nii-san showing them some of aerith's flowers that when Loz first got a glimpse of them he turned and ran out screaming like a sissy girl while ripping his hair in the process but shrugging it off Kadaj continued to hit loz more. **(A/N: O_o my god kadaj has an abuse fetish! XDDD)**

Seeing as this petty fighting was wasting more time Yazoo stepped inbetween the bickering brothers saying,"Look just sitting here won't solve anything lets just get this over with and tell him before its to late"

Kadaj nodded and began following Yazoo while dragging a nearly wounded Loz down the cinnamon scented and rose filled hallways decorated with little angel doing the calmed theme of 'One Winged Angel' stopping at the door that had a goddess fountain attached to it Yazoo knocked on the door reciveing a soft 'come in' going in Yazoo spoke first,

"Uh Sephiroth....we would like to talk erm tell you about something....."

**A/N: well folks this is it the big moment where the brothers tell sephy the INTRESTING news but question is will they live to see the day again? Will sephy love Armeria will we find out the back story of ava better yet will wonder why SEPHIROTH goes by the name of the 'Silver Enchanter?!?!?!' only way to find out folks is R&R love yas Tata!!**


	4. Chapter 4 You da Baby Daddy

Disclaimer:...........Must i say this *nods* but why can't u??!?! you wrote this *Holds shotgun* FINE fine!! Riri doesnt own the remnants nor three men and a baby she olny owns..OW!! hey stop that! she own this ow little ow baby OW!! *kadaj appears* HEEEY give me that we need her!! *takes armeria* dumbass!!

Riri: ON with the story!!!!

Chapter 4: You Da Baby Daddy

"Uh.....hey Seph are you up?"

Sephiroth glaring replied, "I wasn't until now but since it _YOU_ Yazoo i'll let it slide so whats up? And why did you bring those two?" Pointing a finger at a bruised Loz and pale-faced paranoid Kadaj who was eyeing Sephiroth's collection of Barry White Cds and smooth love songs of all genre but mostly the the knick knacks of girly trinkets that he had kept away in a glass cabinet.

Yazoo looking at his brothers just gave a small but said, "Come into the kitchen and we'll show you."

Sephiroth looking at Yazoo just shrugged and got out of bed walking past a paled face Kadaj and an injured Loz into the kitchen with Yazoo where he saw something out the ordinary but what Yazoo pull _**OUT**_ made him intrested but also a little worried but took a seat as Yazoo showed him the THING they had to talk about.(**hey don't call her a thing!!! DX**)

Yazoo heading towards Seph saying,"uhh Seph this is um.....*ahem* this is Armeria she kinda made an appearance this morning and well...tadah!!"

Sephiroth just stared at Yazoo like he just grew another head and gave him a look that their mother used to give them when they all lived together and got into trouble shaking his head he shifted in his seat and sighed replying," Yazoo you woke me up at *looks at clock* woke me up at 11:30 in the morning to tell me about a baby that was dropped of here when CLEARLY it could've waited till i was fully up?" Yazoo shook his head and said,"No it couldn't cuz you see welll uhh... Loz you tell him!!"

Loz half confused just said,"Wait what tell him what? Oh wait no oh HELL no i'm not saying im not SAYING Yazoo you tell!!"

"No way!!"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"n-..."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS IT YOU HAVE TO SAY MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!!!!" Shouted an angry Sephiroth who was about ready to commit a double murder but was stopped when a voice echoed,

"Don't worry homie i tell ya what it is."

The tree men turned to see kadaj come out of the hallway deckedout in Hip hop clothing carrying a boombox the young remnant dooned in shades tried to do his best gangster walk but looked more like an injured old lady but either way kadaj made his way to the table and dropped his box saying,"Listen y'all i'll tell ya what the low down is."

Loz,Yazoo/Sephiroth: O_O;

Kadaj seeing the looks waved his hands said,"Hey now don't get me wrong if no ones gonna tell i may as well but to do that i need help so Seph *grabs him and guides him out to the balcony* stand here now the _ONLY _way to get this out and simple since all three of us is to chicken to say i'll leave that to my main men B Rock and The Bizz!! *looks down y'all ready?"

B Rock ooks up replying," Aww yeah man!! Hit the beat for us!!"

Kadaj walks to his boombox and presses it on

-Beats start-

Who that is?  
That's just my baby daddy  
Who that is?  
That's just my baby dad  
Who that is?  
That's just my baby daddy  
Who that is?  
That's just my baby daddy

Loz looking at Yazoo who was just staring turned to Kadaj and whispered,_Dude what the HELL is this??!!? and where did they come from?!?! _Kadaj whispered back saying ,_Oh them i just called them out of retirement to do this since we all couldn't keep a straight face when telling him this so sit back an enjoy!! ^_^ _Kadaj said with a straight face.

Who that is?  
That's just my baby dad  
Who that is?  
That's just my baby dad  
Who that is?  
That's just my baby daddy  
Who that is?  
T-Bird, that's just my baby daddy

Why everytime I call it's the same thing?  
You have to be on the phone with Elaine  
Or either Shawna, or Dawna  
(T-Bird it ain't like that, it's far off my mind)  
When the phone click don't even try girl  
Quit lying girl  
You must think I'm stupid or either blind girl  
Cuz something ain't right  
And I'm fixing to go  
You said y'all broke up a long time ago  
And who was L.A. Sno?  
(But it ain't nobody, that's just my baby daddy)

You said her baby daddy was far away, but why?  
The Bird say y'all was at the mall  
(You a liar)  
You a liar  
OK, then what his name?  
(Lavall)  
Yesterday you said his name was Jay, so it ain't the same  
It must be your new boyfriend  
How come your bestfriend told me the dude's name was Ken?  
(Whatever)  
You better get it together, cuz whenever you lie?  
I'm like Mary J., I'm not gon' cry  
(Don't cry)  
Hey, why don't you get up and get the door?  
(You get the door)  
Yo, who that is?  
(I don't know, who is it?)  
I bet that's just your baby daddy

What's up man?  
You be ready to go?  
(What we do now?)  
You know we gotta go to the store  
Now see, that's a perfect example  
You know you ain't fittin' ta' go and get no pampers  
Well, while ya at it, get some milk  
If ya don't hurry back  
I'mma been done dipped  
Oh baby, you can save the drama  
Cuz I'm feeling going to see my baby, momma

I'm sick and tired, girl  
You 'bout to get fired, girl  
Don't even try, girl  
But I ain't all really polite, girl  
I'm sick and tired, girl  
You 'bout to get fired, girl  
Shut up and keep quiet, girl  
I'm sick & tired of all your lying, girl

T-Bird, I need some money for my baby  
I ain't giving you no money, that ain't my baby  
(Yes T-Bird, it was)  
That ain't my kid  
(Yes it is your daughter)  
I got one son  
(You got a daughter, too)  
I got a son named Chris and that's it  
(T-bird, you trippin')  
I ain't smell that junk you talk  
(T-Bird!)  
Forget that!  
(But T-Bird, I love you)  
I ain't wit it, I ain't wit it

My man Agee say Hell! Ain't your baby daddy  
L.A. Sno! Ain't your baby daddy  
My man its pressure, ain't your baby daddy  
Uh J.D., he ain't yo baby daddy

That's just my baby daddy

-The song ends-

Neighborhood/Sephiroth: O_o;;;;;

Spehiroth who was looking at the spectacle that just ended turned to his brothers looked out again and started giving them a look that said 'what the flying hell just happened here?!?!?' slowly closing the door on the group that just now hosted a block party he took a seat at the table, his brothers who were holding their breathes waiting for his next move just stood there. Looking up Sephiroth finally spoke,"OK......i dont KNOW what the was out there and i never WANNA know but somehow i have a feeling that there's something your not telling and why does this baby have to do with 15 minutes of old school rappers standing at our window?"

Yazoo who couldnt take it any longer just flatout said," Seph....this babys your daughter."

Sephiroth: O_O;;; "Ummm come again."

Loz who _NOW_ had some courage said the same words again,"Bro this baby is your daighter her name's Armeria she came today -pulls out letter- See this was EVEN in her bassinet."

Yazoo and Kadaj just looked at Loz like he commited a murder both thinking when did he grow balls and finally spill the beans but Sephiroth who wasn't paying attention took the letter from his hand and began reading it that when he was done he looked the baby nuzzling in Yazoo's arms then back at the letter that he did an act that his brothers **(or readers XDDD) **never thought he'd do..Sephiroth fainted but before collapsing he blurted out,"Dammit i KNEW we shoudnt of made love to that Marvin Gaye cd......"

**A/N: Alrighty ppls here's chapter four!!! ok ok yes i WENT there i used an old funny 90s song to explain the situation....or well more like an example but eith way i just remembered that video and thought why no used it since in the world FF rap DOESNT exist but hmmm now that our silvered hair wonder knows the truth how willl deal with this new phase called life? find out in Chapter 5!! **

**well my puppies you all know what to do so please and always R&R**

**Ciao ~ 3**


	5. Away He Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or its characters Armeria is mine so nyah!!!!

A/N: hey folks it's your authoress hyere apologizing for the late update just got busy with a lot of things plus my computer wasn't acting right nor my brain!!! XDD but anyways here's chappy five of the story so ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!! ^_^

Chapter 5: Away He Goes

"……_roth."_

"_Seph…"_

"_Bro…."_

"Hey, I think he's coming too."

"Well _**FINALLY**_ he's been out for about two hours, I was about to call nii-san." Kadaj said annoyed.

Sephiroth rose to his feet slowly grabbing a chair to sit in while he recollected his thoughts.

_Ok let's see the boys came in my room bothering my beauty sleep wanting to tell me something, then ohm…..Kadaj came out in the weirdest clothes ever talking like those people from that ghetto. What else o yeah a block party started with a song talking about a….a….OH MY GOD!!!_

Snapping back to reality Seph realized that when he blacked out he found out he was a father, turning Loz who was playing with Armeria widened his eyes when he got a good look at the baby. Silver hair mixed with silver, and stunning cat eyes she sure enough had the same features like his brothers and him.

In a shaky voice Sephiroth said, "This….this **CAN'T** be happening!! Me a father?!?! sure the baby's cute but I can't be a dad I'm the Silver Enchanter!! I enchant women not impregnate them!!"

Yazoo who sat at the breakfast nook shook his head saying, "Well Mr. Enchanter that's what you did, guess you forgot to strap on. TADA!! You have a bouncing baby girl."

"Yeah, you should see her; she's a dear and very friendly!!" Kadaj said cheerfully.

Sephiroth unsure rose from his spot and went to take a peek at her. Lowering to her eye level he felt a smile inch across his face as the baby cooed and gurgled at him.

"So she's mine, umm yeah I'm a daddy can you guys um EXCUSE me for a moment?" Seph asked.

Puzzled the three boys looked at their older brother scurry to his room; they looked at each other with odd looks.

Loz spoke up first, "Hey, guys is it just me or was Sephiroth really _CALM_ about this?"

"Yeah I thought he was going to call meteor or chase with his sword or something." Yazoo agreed.

Just then Sephiroth emerged from his room carrying a large suitcase and a map in his hand. Heading for the door he grabbed his coat and was about to leave until Kadaj stopped him.

"Hey bro where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Seph answered, "I'm going away and that's all you need to know."

"Away what about the baby don't you wanna at least get to know she is yours?" Yazoo said.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes finished putting on coat and headed out to the hallway turning his head back he called out,

"Before I do ANYTHING I'm finding Ava and demanding an explanation for and maybe get a vasectomy on the way back."

Confused Loz said, "If he gets that wouldn't he be half a man?"

A whizzed by knocking Loz unconscious Yazoo just shook his head at his brother's idiocy.

Kadaj shouted back, "Well what do you want us to do with the baby?!"

"WATCH HER!!"

After that Sephiroth was gone leaving Kadaj bewildered at his brother's motives turning back to the house he gave Yazoo a shrug taking a seat on the couch.

"So that's it he's gone and we're left with a three month old baby…great." Yazoo moaned.

Kadaj who was playing with her said," Aw c'mon it won't be that bad I bet she'll be……"

Just then a loud cry pierced in the whole house shocking Loz away and knocking Kadaj off the couch. As the two other boys headed to the couch Armeria began crying in a loud high voice.

"KADAJ what did you do?!?!" Loz shouted.

"Me I did nothing she was fine then she started screeching!! I take back what I said that she's an angel she's a raging banshee!!" Kadaj shouted back.

Yazoo who said nothing picked the baby up and began rocking her back and forth hoping to calm her, but Armeria wailed louder.

"Guys don't just stand there go find something that could shush her up!!!" Yazoo shouted.

As Kadaj and Loz began scurrying off Yazoo stood there bouncing the baby hoping to ease her while quietly thinking to himself,

_And so it begins…._

**A/N: well folks here's chpt five part six should be up sometime this weekend enjoy and see ya soon!!!**


End file.
